


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by catsonvenus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight guy worried he’s being homophobic to his gay roommate; realizes he’s fallen in love with him. Plot twist: it turns out I don’t have any problem with Laurens kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing au <br/>Hamilman X Laurens <br/>Gay roommate: Laurens<br/>Straight dude bro™: Hamilman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is a short chapter but I'll try to update soon

“How do I look?” John Laurens asked Alex, striking a pose, showing off his outfit.   
“Damn Laurens, you look great. I think your pants look hot.” Alex responded, almost mesmerized by the man in front of him.   
“No homo tho.” Hamilton added quickly, clearing his throat.   
Shit was that homophobic?? Fuck I am being homophobic fuck fuck fuck Alexander thought to himself, panicking slightly, watching John’s face very carefully. 

John chuckled good-naturedly. “Of course not.” He giggled a bit more, revealing his dimples.   
Laurens spun around once more, and strutted out the door, stuffing keys in his pocket. “I’m off to the party now! I’ll be back by 1AM the latest.” He threw a comment over his shoulder at Alex. 

“No homo.” He quickly added, teasingly, at the now blushing Alex. 

“I didn’t mea- “Alex began, trying to explain himself. “It was a reflex- “ 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Laurens added, sparing Alex another dazzling smile and closing the door.   
This left Alex alone for several hours to think over his situation. He really hoped he wasn’t being homophobic; he didn’t know what came over him in moments like those when he had cases of the “No homo” epidemic. Not only that, but he was even more puzzled by the times when he was mesmerized by Laurens, with his freckles and curly hair, and Alex could swear that those eyes were enchanted, the color of a fairy tale forest. 

Alex found his being consumed with subtle gay thoughts, so subtle he usually had to concentrate to figure out if they were actually gay thoughts. Most of them were about John Laurens. This was problematic for Alex, and he hoped John hasn’t noticed the way Alex has been blushing and flustered lately. 

Of course, this hadn’t begun the very day Alex had met Laurens, as he has been living with him for about half a year now. It had only been happening for the past week, and Alex really hoped that this was just a phase, and would soon pass.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at the party, Laurens was having a good time. He found some of his close friends, most of whom were some sort of LGTBQIA+, and they were sitting in a circle on the floor in a separate room then the rest of the guests. They got tired of playing spin the bottle, and were now sharing stories. “How’s your roommate situation going, Laurens?” One of them asked. 

All eyes turned to him, most faces contained amused expressions. 

“It’s going well, I’d say. It’s rather amusing, he’s getting a little blushy sometimes?” Laurens wondered aloud. 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!” The entire circle erupted into “OOOhs”. John rolled his eyes in response. 

“It ain’t like that guys.” He muttered. 

“Goddamn Laurens, you’re so hot you’re making a straight bro question his sexuality.” Another commented. 

“Yeah right.” Laurens said skeptically. 

As the conversation turned to other topics, the back of John’s mind buzzed with the idea, and he vaguely wondered if it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex acts g a yyy and Lafayette comes over ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa its short but I wrote this during school so aaaaa :))))))))))

Alex didn’t want to be left alone that evening, because he didn’t want to think about his predicament. He called one of the mutual friends he and Laurens shared.  
“Hey Laf? Wanna come over today? John’s at a party.” Alex explained into the phone.  
“Oui, I’ll be there soon.” Lafayette responded in his French accent.  
Some minutes passed before Alex heard the familiar pattern Lafayette knocked on the door.  
Alex swung open the door to reveal a sweater-clad Lafayette. Lafayette was wearing a too-large, rust colored sweater this time, with the name “Mulligan” printed on the back.  
“I swear, you and Hercules are straight up married.” Alex commented, ushering the tall Frenchman through his front door.  
“If we were any type of married, it’d be gay up married.” Lafayette responded with a bad pun.  
“Whatever you say, Laffy Taffy.” Alexander responded, rolling his eyes.  
“What movie do you wanna watch tonight?” Lafayette asked, making himself at home on the couch.  
“I know you’ll only settle for something Disney.” Alex sighed. “Pick something out from the DVDs.” Alex raised his voice slightly to be heard as kitchen come Laffy Taffy just out of spitefulness.  
Heading back to the living room, he was greeted with the Disney logo on the TV and Lafayette spread out over the couch, taking up the entire space with his tall and buff frame.  
“Lafayette you prick. Scoot.” Alex shooed the Frenchman.  
The taller man moved his legs ever so slightly.  
“Is this better?” He asked cheekily.  
“Haha.” Alex responded dryly, struggling for a few moments, trying to move the Frenchman’s legs, only to give up and plop down on the legs, which are really more comfortable than you’d assume.  
“No homo.” Alex added instinctively.  
“Of course not, mon petit lion.” Lafayette said tiredly, a bit worn out at the overused phrase.  
“No I didn’t- “Alex tried to redeem himself, only to be shushed by Lafayette.  
“Shhhhhhh, settle down, petit lion, we all know you’re straight. The movie’s starting.”  
Lulled by the familiarity of the Disney movies, Alex snuggled close into the taller man, eyelids drooping slightly.  
“You’re the gayest straight person I know, Alexander.” Lafayette commented affectionately.  
“No homo.” Alex whispered sleepily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, when John Laurens came come at around 1AM, he thought his tired eyes deceived him.  
“’No homo’ my ass.” Laurens whispered under his breath at the sight of his two friends tangled up on the couch.  
He drew some dicks on their faces in eyeliner, because what else were you to do when your friends are asleep? And of course, he wrote “No homo” on Alex’s forehead.  
Pleased with his work, he padded down the hall to sleep.


	3. we're no strangers to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the rules, and so do i. no commitment's what i'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy. i just wanna tell you how i'm feeling, gotta make you understand....  
> never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run a wild and desert you

Alexander woke up first, and found himself buried being closely snuggled by the much larger Lafayette. He wriggled around, careful not to wake up the snoozing man next to him. 

He glanced at the clock next to the TV, which read 10:37 AM. He knew John tended to be a night owl, and therefore woke up around noon (which still fascinated Alex because he was a firm believer in “The early bird catches the worm”). 

He grabbed the blanket that had fallen off the couch in their sleep and tossed it over Lafayette. 

Padding down the hall in his boxers and an oversized shirt, he sleepily made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. As he looked in the mirror, he noticed something odd. There was smudged writing (“no homo”) on his face. There were also a few small dicks adorning his cheekbones. He rubbed a few, and glanced at the eyeliner on his finger. 

He couldn’t help but giggle to himself at the prank, knowing exactly who was behind it. Lafayette preferred liquid eyeliner, and Alex didn’t own any type of eyeliner, pencil nor liquid. There was only one person in this household who owned pencil eyeliner. 

Alex searched the medicine cabinet until he found the black eyeliner pencil and sharpened it a bit. 

He opened the door to Lauren’s room as quietly as possible and found the sleeping man lying face up on his back, which was good as Alex has easy access to his face. 

He played connect-the-dots with John’s freckles until he drew a few dicks. 

When he was finished, he kept staring at John’s face and he lost track of whether he was admiring his work or John’s face itself. He suspected it was a combination of both. 

Snapping out of his trance, Alex set the eyeliner on John’s bedside table and left for the living room, where he found that Lafayette was not there. He checked the kitchen, and was rewarded with the smell of pancakes frying. 

“Laf, you’re an angel.” 

“You bet your ass I am.” 

Alex concluded that Lafayette had not looked in the mirror yet (which was unusual because Lafayette liked to be reminded of how pretty he was). 

“Hey Laffy Taffy? You got a lil something, right here.” Alex chuckled, motioning to the frenchman’s whole face. 

“Very funny Alexander.” Lafayette rolled his eyes. 

“No, for realsies, man. I think our dear Laurens played a prank on us. I had some on my face when I woke up this morning. He’s quite the artist.” 

Lafayette’s eyes grew big with understanding, and he giggled. Alex found it very interesting to see a macho, six-foot-tall man giggle. 

“You mean to tell me, that I’m cooking breakfast for a ginger prick who drew dicks on my face?” Lafayette said in fake outrage as he flipped a pancake. 

“Basically.” Alexander replied. 

“But don’t worry, I got him back. I did connect-the-dots on his freckles and drew dicks on them.” Alex added quickly. 

“Good.” Lafayette replied. “Wanna go wake him up for breakfast?” 

Alex decided how to wake up his roommate. He put the memest song he had on his phone and put it inches away from Lauren's ear, and blasted it. 

Laurens jumped and his eyes shot open to the all too familiar tune of "Never Gonna Give You Up". He started singing along, and before Lafayette knew what hit him he was bombarded with two singing idiots rick rolling him.


	4. one look is all it takes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens breaks his arm in the shower and let's just say it results in some... situations. be ready for a shitload of second-hand embarrassment.

Later that day, as Alex was “being terrorized by completely random gay thoughts about his bootylicious roommate”, (as Alexander himself puts it), he heard a loud thud followed by wailing. 

He knew John went to shower, and he wondered if he had fallen in the shower. This would be concerning on many levels, as not only would John be hurt but if he was seriously injured, Alex would have to awkwardly rescue John without gawking at his naked body. 

He pondered this as he rushed to the door of the bathroom. 

“John? You okay in there?” Alex squealed through the door. 

“Uhhh, define ok?” John’s answer was muffled. 

“Are you bleeding? Did you hurt yourself? Can you move all for your body parts?” Alex said worriedly. 

“Well, um, I’m not bleeding, but I think I landed on my arm a bit wrong? It hurts hell of a lot, and I can’t move it?” John responded in a worried tone, voice still muffled. 

“Fuck, do you, do you need help up?” Alex blurted out. 

He heard shuffling for a few minutes and another thud. 

“Uhh, yeah I think so. Fuck.” John replied, as Alex heard a little bit more shuffling around. 

“I won’t look.” Alex said awkwardly. 

He closed his eyes and turned the doorknob, feeling around for a bit until his hands landed on something fleshy and warm, which he assumed was John. 

“Fuck it, you can, open your eyes.” John said a bit frantically. 

Alex carefully opened his eyes to find that his hand had just grasped his roommate’s inner thigh, inches away from his dick. 

He couldn’t help but stare at it awkwardly. 

He repositioned his hand immediately on John’s shoulder, trying to look at anything but the other man’s dick, and avoiding eye contact. 

“No homo.” Alex added. It was becoming something of a nervous tick. 

“You might want a t-towel.” Alex stuttered out, blushing, and handing John a towel. 

“Should we call an ambulance? I hear emergency rooms aren’t the best for urgent care.” Alex commented. 

“Yeah, 911 would be helpful. My arm like, really hurts.” John replied, blushing profusely as well. 

“Do you wanna… er… try to put some clothes on? Before I call an ambulance?” Alex asked awkwardly. 

“Yeah, give me a few minutes.” John replied as he disappeared behind his door. 

This gave Alex a few minutes’ time to reflect on the events that had happened. Before he could come to a conclusion, John emerged once again, shirtless but in jeans. He still had a towel around his shoulders and his hair was still damp and droopy, but no longer dripping. 

“Alright, I’ll call the ambulance now.” Alex announced, dialing 911 on his phone. 

After a brief talk with the operator, he alerted John that the ambulance should arrive shortly. 

“Hold tight, Laurens.” 

“Well I can’t hold much with this hand but thanks.” John responded cheekily. 

“Of course.” 

A few days later when John’s arm was sorted out and the only injury in the household was Alex’s certainty in his sexuality. 

In the morning, while John was still sleeping, he dialed Lafayette. 

“Hey Laf? I think I might be a little bit gay.” 

“One look at Laurens’ dick turned you gay? Goddamn.” Lafayette chucked over the phone. 

“I- NO that’s not… I don’t… I- “Alex tried to explain himself, to no avail. 

“How’d you know about that whole thing anyway?” Alex questioned. 

“Laurens told me most of it. The rest I guessed. Oh shit, I gotta go Herc’s trying to rope me into watching The Princess Bride for the sixth time with him.” 

“Good luck with that, man.” Alex said. 

“You too, gaybie.” Lafayette replied.


	5. "look at my weird dog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm having fruit salad for dinner. its mostly grapes. it's all grapes. fermented grapes. it's wine. i'm having wine for dinner."

John had gone off to another party and Alex didn’t know how to deal with his newly found confusion in his sexuality, which he had absolutely no idea how to deal with. So he dealt with it the best way he knew how to deal with problems: get drunk. 

He got out the cheap wine and got as drunk as he was able to without throwing up, which was pretty smashed. In his drunken state, he thought it would be an amazing idea to get a puppy. He googled local pounds (which was a task in and of itself, as his first attempt was “ADOPT CU TE PUPPer TODAY RIGTH NOW!!!!” and his other attempts went something along the lines of “lockall puppy” but miraculously he stumbled upon the information he needed. 

While he was looking at the options of puppies he could adopt, he saw a single turtle on the page. “Hhehe that’s a weird pupper.” Alexander giggled to himself. He decided upon the “weird pupper”. He called up the shelter and did his best to communicate his intention. “Heyyy, I was on the website and I saw a weird pupp e r r r!!!! I want it. It was green.” He giggled into the phone. 

“Sir this is PizzaHut.” Was the response he received. 

“Ok then… I’ll take a pizza with that pupper r !!!” Alex replied. 

“Sir, are you high?” The employee commented, and hung up. But Alex thought he’d successfully ordered a pizza, and he went outside to wait for the pizza to arrive. On his way there, he bumped into a neighbor that was carrying a turtle in a tank. 

“That’s a… weird dog, ya got there buddy. Can I, can I have it?” Alex slurred. 

The owner, which was desperately looking for a way to get rid of the turtle without killing it. He wasn’t sure how responsible this completely random drunk person was, but he obliged. 

“Wowzers!!! I can’t believe I got my very own pupper, John’s gonna love him!” Alex babbled excitedly to the stranger. 

“Oh? Who’s John?” The stranger seemed friendly, and he wanted to find out some more information on the man who would be keeping his turtle. 

“He’s my roommate! He’s really hot. I think I’m gay. Gay for him probably.” Alex rambled, frowning a bit.

“Sounds like a keeper. Listen, I gotta go now, here’s your turtle.” The stranger said, chuckling and placing the tank into Alex’s hands. 

“Is ‘turtle’ the dog breed?” Alex called after the stranger. 

“Yeah buddy. Whatever you want it to be.” The stranger called back. 

Alex found his way back to his apartment, to find that he’d locked himself out. He happily plopped himself down, back against the door, and started playing with the turtle. 

Sometime around 2AM, John woke him up. He seemed amused. 

“Alex? You awake now? Why are you asleep outside of the door? Why do you have a turtle?” John questioned, taking a seat next to him outside. 

“JOHN!!!!!! You’ll never believe it, look at our new weird dog!!! Isn’t he cute!!” Alex exclaimed happily. 

“Ok first of all, that’s a turtle. Second of all, I think you’re drunk. Third of all, you have explaining to do. Fourth of all, I’m tired, and we can discuss this tomorrow.” 

Once John had finished hauling Alex and the turtle inside (which was difficult considering his broken arm, but he worked out a lot), he began to depart to the bathroom to wash his face from the makeup and prepare to deal with the situation. 

Alex stopped him with a “Wait! JOHN!!”

“Yeah, Alex?” 

“I’m think I’m gay!!” Alex announced with a dopey smile on his face. 

“And why do you think that?” John asked, half joking. 

“’Cause you’re hot.” Alex slurred, and then passed out. 

Not knowing how to deal with the situation, he dealt with it the way he knew best. He hauled Alex’s drunk (and probably gay) ass to his bed and set the turtle tank on the coffee (which was not easy on his arm) to discuss it with Alex tomorrow.


End file.
